An endpoint that wants to transmit or receive packets may benefit from getting quality of service (QoS) for the communication of the packets. To ensure that sufficient resources will be available for a particular flow of packets, the endpoint usually has to request QoS for the flow of packets. The endpoint typically requests the QoS using one or more Layer 2 mechanisms specific to the type of network access in use or using a general Layer 3 mechanism, such as, for example, Resource Reservation Protocol (RSVP). In either case, the endpoint has to actively request the QoS.